It is old in the art to have a shingling conveyor at the discharge end of a corrugator. When sheets are discharged at high speeds onto the shingling conveyor, they tend to become disorganized and must be snubbed downwardly onto the conveyor. As a corrugator is changed from one production order to another, the change quite commonly involves a change in the length of the sheets. As the length of the sheets is changed, the position of the snubbing roller must be changed. For high speed operation in an efficient manner, it is necessary to change the position of the snubbing roller very quickly. The present invention is directed to a solution to the problem of being able to quickly change the position of a snubbing roller supported above the shingling conveyor.